


She’s Still Out There

by Cybercitizen



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Canon, F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 18:30:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14338482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cybercitizen/pseuds/Cybercitizen
Summary: After a terrible accident occurs at the Overwatch base, apparently taking the life of Agent Lena Oxton, it's up to Angela to let Emily know of the bad news. However, Lena might not be dead after all. (Emilena, Angst, Canon)





	She’s Still Out There

Jack Morrison stared out of the window in his office at the Overwatch Headquarters in Geneva, Switzerland, looking down at the airstrip of the base where a few hours earlier, a terrible accident had occurred. The organisations newest vehicle, a prototype jet fighter named the Slipstream, had been malfunctioned and it's built-in teleportation device had caused it to vanish into thin air, taking its pilot, Overwatch Agent Lena Oxton, with it.

The whole situation was unthinkable. He had supervised the test personally, knowing that nothing had ever gone wrong under his command. Until the moment when it did, when Agent Oxton reported her systems failing completely and the craft vanishing in a flash of light.

As he stood pondering the situation, wondering what he could have done differently, he heard the sound of the alarm to his office ping. He was expecting a visitor and they had clearly arrived. He sighed, walking over to his desk and pressing a button on the intercom.

"This is Morrison," he spoke in his gravelly tone.

"It's me, Jack," came the voice of his second in command, Captain Ana Amari. "Are you busy right now?"

"No, I'm not," Jack told her. "Come in. I could use the company."

The door opened, and Ana walked inside, holding a cup of coffee in her hand and an equally grave look on her face. She hadn't been taking the situation well either. She sighed, walking to the window where Jack was, looking at him with concern. "How are you holding up?"

"Truthfully, not well," Jack told her. "I'm still reliving the whole damn thing in my mind. When I close my eyes, all I can hear is..."

"Lena Oxton crying out for her life," Ana finished the sentence. "You're not the only one who feels like that. We all do."

Jack pressed his hand against the glass, sighing. "Have Torb and Winston found anything in the flight report? Something that can help determine what went wrong?"

"Not a clue," Ana sadly admitted. "It's a complete mystery, even to our resident geniuses."

"Well that's just fine and dandy," Jack remarked, folding his hands behind his back.

Ana looked down for a moment. "Commander...we have to inform Tracer's significant other."

"Does she have one?" Jack inquired. "I don't look too personally into the details of my operatives... but I'm just curious right now."

Ana nodded. "Yes. She's got a girlfriend back home in London. Her name is Emily Walters. They met not long before Lena joined up with us."

"Who... who is going to see her?" Jack wondered.

"Angela," Ana replied. "She knows them both quite well, so she figured it would be best if she was the one to... break the news."

Jack sighed. "I hate this part of the job."

"We all do, Jack," Ana reminded her. "But isn't that what Overwatch is for? Keeping the peace in the world and stopping the needless suffering?"

"Yes, it is," Jack confirmed. "But when that suffering is from within our own ranks... that's when it hurts most of all."

Ana kissed his cheek. "Stay strong old friend... I'll need to go and speak to Fareeha about the incident now as well. She was flying at Lena's wingman during her flight."

"You do that," Jack agreed, before Ana then left his office. He then sighed, looking up at the sky. "I'm sorry, Agent Oxton... I'm so sorry."

xXx

 

Later that day, on the other side of the continent, Angela Ziegler was walking down a London street wearing a rather plain business suit. She hated having to smarten herself like this, but she wasn't exactly paying her friend Emily a social call.

She agreed to inform Emily of Lena's... death, since she was very close to the couple, having been the one to introduce them in the first place, which made it hurt even more.

Hoping that Emily would take the news well, but doubting that fact just as much, Angela arrived outside of the door to Emily's apartment, knocking on the door politely and clearing her throat. "Emily?" She called out. "It's me, Angela."

The door soon opened, to reveal a young ginger woman wearing a simple green shirt, with beautiful green eyes staring at her. She smiled, brushing her hair from her eyes. "Oh, Angie. What are you doing here? I hope this isn't some surprise checkup or something."

"No, nothing like that Emily," Angela spoke, trying to be friendly, but she knew she had to get to the point of her visit. "I'm... here on some business for Overwatch, actually."

"What's up?" Emily wondered, very innocent.

Angela sighed. "Earlier today, Agent Oxton was testing out a new teleporting jet fighter, the Slipstream. But...something went wrong. We aren't sure what; our only theory is a malfunction in the teleportation matrix."

Emily's smile faded away. "What happened? Is...is Lena okay?"

"The jet disappeared...with Agent Oxton still inside. Emily...I'm afraid that it's very likely she died."

"Oh..." the ginger's heart sank, tears already beginning to well up in her eyes. She clutched her chest and started to cry, already trying to deny Angela's words. "No... she can't be dead... Angela, she has to be okay!" She grabbed Angela's shoulders and shook her violently.

Angela sighed. "I'm sorry Emily... but the Jet completely disappeared without a trace. I saw it happen with my own eyes."

"No... I won't believe it... I won't... I..." Emily started to cry, suddenly holding onto Angela tightly, sobbing into her arms.

The Swiss doctor sighed, stroking Emily's hair. " I'm so sorry Emily... I wish there was something we could have done."

"Then why didn't you?!" Emily snapped. "Lena's dead and it's your fault! You and that stupid organization of yours!"

"Emily," Angela sighed, trying to calm her. "Just take a few breaths. Shouting at me isn't going to bring Lena back."

The ginger took a few deep breaths before pulling away and composed herself. "I... I'm sorry," she apologised for her actions, holding her hands against her body. "I should just... take some time to myself."

"Take as much time as you need, Emily," Angela told her. "I'll be staying in London for a few days anyway for a medical conference. If you want to talk, I can give you the address of my hotel."

"No... no, Angie, it's fine," Emily told her. "I'll be okay... just... let me be to myself for a little while."

"Alright," Angela bid her farewell. "But if you need me, I'll be here."

Emily closed the door to the apartment, walking back into the living room and sitting down on the couch as tears streamed down her cheeks. She picked up a small framed picture of herself and Lena sitting on the end table.

_"What made you join Overwatch, Lena?"_

"The world could always use more heroes, love!"

She clutched the picture to her chest, starting to cry.

"Why Lena?" Emily sobbed, holding the picture in her arms, letting the sadness and grief flow from her body. "Why did you have to like that... we were gonna spend the rest of our lives together... why did this cruel world take you so damn soon."

Emily's heart was virtually broken by this. Lena had been her whole world and now she had nothing. What was the point of living if Lena Oxton wasn't in her life? There didn't seem to be any. She continued to cry, looking at the picture, seeing Lena's adorable little face.

She was so innocent, with her short brown hair and cute freckled cheeks. She remembered how smitten she had been with her when they first met, how she had done everything to win her over. Now those efforts were for nought and Emily was lonely, cold and scared.

As Emily continued to cry, she heard a soft crackling noise in the apartment, something that sounded like electricity. The ginger looked up, quickly drying her tears. "Wait... what was that?"

She couldn't see anything with the naked eye, but knew that a wire had probably shorted out somewhere. The electrics in these old London flats weren't exactly the best.

Suddenly, she saw a bright blue light flash right next to her, brighter than even a collapsed sun. The light glared in her eyes and Emily quickly hid her face, before hearing the sound of something thud on the carpet next to her and the sound of an "Oof," being heard.

"Awww bloody hell," a familiar cockney voice groaned. "What was that all about?"

Emily held down her arms, looking in wide-eyed wonder at the sight next to her. Sitting on the carpet of the apartment, still wearing her pilot suit from the slipstream, was Lena, very much there and alive. She was rubbing her head and trying her best to stand up.

Before she could do anything, Emily rushed forward. "Lena! Oh my gosh!" She sobbed happy tears, hugging her tightly, before she could, her hands suddenly, passed straight through Lena's body.

Lena's eyes widened. "E-Emily? W-where am I?" She asked, very confused about her whole situation.

The ginger pulled away, gazing into Lena's eyes directly, puzzled as well. "You're home in London, Kings Row, remember?"

"King's row..." Lena thought. "That can't be right. The last thing I remember I was in my jet with Fareeha on my wing and then... there was this light." She looked directly at Emily. "Emily, what happened to me?"

"I'm not sure," Emily tried to explain, still crying tears. "Angela came around and told me you'd been caught in some accident with a teleporter and the next thing I know, you're sitting here."

Suddenly, a memory was jolted free in Lena's mind. "Yes... I remember now," she said. "The teleportation matrix was a bit wonky. I tried to call the base, but before I could... I got bathed in this blue light." She looked into Emily's eyes. "Babe, how long have I been gone?"

"I don't know... a few days maybe?" Emily answered. "But that doesn't matter; you're here now." She smiled joyfully. "I'm gonna call Angela. Perhaps we can figure out a solution to this."

Lena looked down at herself, seeing her whole body slightly transparent and with an eerie blue glow. "What... what happened to me? Am I a ghost?"

"I... I don't know babe," Emily told her. "But whatever the problem is, I'll help you... because I love you so much. Angela and I will save you. I promise."

Just then, the blue glow around Lena's body began to fade away.

"Lena? What's happening?" Emily asked anxiously.

"I don't know," Lena answered. "Something feels wrong. I think...I think I'm fading out!"

"Fading out?"

"Whatever happened in the jet is happening again," Lena explained quickly, her voice growing faint as her body slowly vanished. "I'll come back if I can. I love..." Before she could finish her sentence, she had disappeared.

"Lena?" Emily exclaimed. " _LENA_?!"

She reached out, trying to feel her girlfriend's presence again, but she was completely gone. She closed her eyes, not wanting to shed tears. Lena was still out there somewhere and now, Emily knew she had to be the one to find her.

She looked out of the window to the sky, making a promise to her girlfriend. "I'll find you, Lena. I'll find you from whatever hell you've been pulled into and we'll be together then. I promise you."

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** Now this was an idea that matty came up with and we gladly did together. It was quite fun to write some angsty overwatch stuff. Also, Lena was eventually found in this AU and not long after she and Emily got married, so all was well :3


End file.
